Will you be my first mate?
by thelala123
Summary: You comes back from the seas and plans to propose to Riko.


You was almost there. She could see the vast beach of Uchiura glitter like gold in the sunset. The waves lapped the shore gently like any other not-so-stormy day. The orange sky was dotted with a few clouds It was such an amazing sight though she had seen this many times in the past. She could never get over this feeling. She felt her father pat her shoulder as they were nearing the coast, proud of his once small daughter who dreamt of being a captain of a ship. You wasn't captain though, she was her father's- the captain's first mate. It was a huge responsibility yet You took it in with such enthusiasm and honor, her happy energetic energy passing onto the other ship mates making trips even livelier than before, or so they said.

This was what You had dreamed of ever since that day. Her father had come home after a long week at sea, tired yet happy to see his wife and his little precious child after a long time. He was greeted by both of them in the same manner, a hug from his wife and then from You. Everything was normal till after dinner her father had come to her room to check on her. She had been playing with her toys, most of them strewn across the room. He played with her for sometime till suddenly she had blurted that she missed her father a lot when he was out at sea. Her father had kneeled down to her height with a bright smile on his face, "I want to show you something." she took her father's hand.

He had taken her to the docks, and led her to a small motor boat they used every now and then. Her father stepped into the boat first before helping You into it. Then they drove off into the sea. You had always loved the sea. It was vast beautiful and full of life. The cold air brushed her face along with droplets of cold salty water which felt nice on that hot, humid night. Her father brought the boat to a stop in the middle of Uchiura bay. "You chan come here." she went to him. He knelt down, taking off his captain's cap. "Do you know what this is?" he asked lifting the cap in his hand for emphasis. "A captain's cap!" You said enthusiastically. "What does every boat need?"

You thought for a second before saying,"A captain."

"This ship doesn't have a captain yet, I wonder who could be the the captain?" he held his chin in thought You looking at him wondering who would it be. He gasped in realization. Her father then put on the cap on You's head, which hung loosely on her head, covering her eyes. She had to hold it with her hands so she can see her father. "Captain You." he gave her a salute. You never wore the cap before and she knew immediately that it was the best feeling she had ever felt. Then later she drove the boat along with her father's help. It was by far the most thrilling thing she'd done before. It was ever since then she wanted to be a captain of a ship.

Suddenly the ship hurled to a stop, and the distracted You lost her balance, sending her forward almost falling in her shipmates who were busy pressing buttons and telling her father the status of the ship, but she was held by a hand, a familiar one. "Seems like you were daydreaming, first mate." her father releasing his grip after You regained her balance, his mouth curving into a smirk after giving orders to the other shipmates. You chuckled sheepishly, "Yes I was."

They docked, the cargo was unloaded slowly after which the crew was dismissed for the weekend. All the people that were left were You and her father who about to begin working on the final arrangements so they can leave for the weekend. "You chan I think you need to go."

"Huh?"

"You have people waiting for you down there." You's father pointed outside to two familiar people standing on the dock waiting for someone. On seeing them a smile tugged at her lips. "Aye aye captain." she gave him a gleeful salute, before making her way to exit the ship. As much as she loved to work in the ship, she was excited to see her friends. She had missed them a lot, especially her girlfriend; college had split them apart from each other making them not see each other very often. Before she could exit the room she heard her father ask her, "When are you going to ask her?"

You turned around dumbfounded. How did he found out? She had bought the ring when they stopped at a city on their journey back home. After a talk with Riko when she found out about Mari and Kanan's marriage that had been decided at the time, You realized that she wanted to be with Riko for the rest of her life. It was the reason she thought of proposing. She had bought secretly of course. She wanted to keep it as a surprise. "You chan, I've known you since you were born and that box in your pocket that you keep checking has something important in it." You smiled awkwardly, her father's smile only growing. "So when do plan on proposing?"

"I-I don't know..." she chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough once the time comes." he smiled. With that she left of course without waving her father a goodbye.

"You chan!" an orange figure came speeding down the dock at full speed tackling poor You who had just stepped foot on the dock. The force at which she came with sent You flying off her feet and onto the ground along with Chika who was hugging tightly. The impact did hurt making her grunt but it didn't seem to faze her childhood friend who stuck to her like a leech, not like she minded. She missed her so much. "You chan I missed you." Chika hugged her tighter but not so tight that it would choke her, tears brimming in Chika's closed eyes. "I missed too Chika chan." You reciprocated the hug. It was such a long time since she had spent time with her, the last time was during surprise party they had for Dia.

From behind they heard someone clear their throat a bit too loudly than a person would normally do. Chika lifted herself to her arms and turned around to see Riko standing there behind them smiling a bit too sweetly. You propped herself on her arms as well and goofily grinned as she finally saw _her_. She still hadn't change in these few weeks of separation. She was still just as good looking like before when they met. Those modest clothes that complemented Riko's charmingly sweet personality made You feel reassured that she had fallen on love with such a perfect and beautiful woman. "Seems like Riko chan's jealous." Chika grinned teasingly. A blush grew on her face, her mouth morphing into something similar to a diamond. You could read her like a book all thanks to her being so expressive even if she doesn't want to; it was cute. "Ehh? I'm not jeal- no I mean-" Chika gave a hearty laugh. Chika got up on her feet extending a hand out to You which she gladly took while watching her girlfriend's face contort with jealousy. It's not like she wants Riko to be jealous, but her pouting face she makes was maybe the cutest thing ever.

From afar they could her a voice from Chika's inn calling her in to help(and calling Chika an idiot). "Argh, I forgot I had to help Mito nee clean the ryokan." Chika clutched her head in frustration. "I'll see you two later then." Chika ran back home as fast as her feet could take her before her sister would annihilate her for not being responsible though she's in college.

The two looked at her rush back home running almost similar to the way they ran as they chased the light, to find their radiance, to find their identities. It brought back many unforgettable memories of being a school idol. It was a journey that made her who she was. "Nostalgic, isn't it?" You turned to Riko who was looking in that direction with a nostalgic expression. "Yeah, almost makes you want to go back being a school idol." You grinned but there was a bit of mischievousness behind it. "I also remember that _someone_ had tried to pull off something in those porn magazines to confess because she was jealous of my friend from the swimming club."

Riko blushed, her head spun towards You, remembering the time when she tried to give a You a kabe kui to confess but she had failed, badly. "I- that-" she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something, resembling that of a fish. "It was a good try. And it's not a porn magazine it's a doujinshi."

"Whatever."

"What about the time you tried to pick me up bridal style but you fell into the pool taking me with you."

"I slipped that's all."

They stared into each other's eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was nice to remember such wonderful memories. "You chan," Riko called out shyly, after the laughter died. You looked at her questioningly. "do you want to come to my house? You must be tired."

"Yousoro!" she gave a salute to her girlfriend who giggled before they held each other's hands.

It felt just like the first time the held hands and walked. Riko's fingers was slender yet dexterous due to the years she played the piano. She had soft hands that You could never imagine. It was bliss really, especially since it had been ages since they did this.

Riko took out the keys once they reached the doorstep. She swung the door open bringing them face to face to a quiet house. "No one's at home." she said feebly once she closed the door but it was loud enough for You to hear and share the same amount of embarrassment Riko had. They had moved to that step in _that_ relationship but they couldn't help but be a bit shy when asking. "S-sure." You's face was beet red as they still held hands, strolling to Riko's room.

Instead, they ended up cuddling on Riko's bed, catching up. "-so that's how we got through that storm." You finished explaining her adventurous story as Riko played with You's fingers. "Was everyone alright?"

"A few of us had minor injuries but otherwise everyone was fine."

Silence lingered for a moment before Riko got up on her knees. "You chan take your shirt off."

"EHHH!? R-Riko chan!?" You said after a moment of trying to interpret the weird request. You's face turned into the color of her girlfriend's hair. "You chan I've seen you naked before."

"I-I know b-but it was just so… sudden"

"You chan, please don't make it embarrassing than it already is…" Riko said blushing. "R-right…"

You took of her shirt, exposing the areas covered by the shirt to Riko. Riko's eyes narrowed as she scanned You's body. She stared with such intensity it made You feel uncomfortable, especially when Riko stared a bit too long at her abs. She could have sworn she saw Riko drool over it. Riko soon after that moved to her back to examine it. Suddenly she felt a finger touch a spot on her back. "You chan what happened?" Riko's voice was laced with worry and concern.

You knew exactly what she was talking about. "We were hit by a storm as we neared Uchiura. The rough seas threw me overboard and I hit something when I drowned for a bit. Don't worry it's not-" You hadn't expected her girlfriend to slip her arms across You's toned stomach, sniffling. "You chan," Riko sounded like she was crying. "You scare me you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're doing what you love and I'm not going to stop you but…" Riko whimpered. "I'm scared. Let's say something happens, something worse than this, I can't…" Riko began sobbing hard You turned around and embraced the taller girl in a reassuring hug. "Riko chan, don't worry." You whispered into her ear. "I'll be alright. Nothing will happen to me. I'll just bounce right back up and punch death in the face and come back into your arms."

"You make it sound it's so easy to believe." Riko buried her face into You's chest. "Riko chan, look at me." Riko looked up at You after a couple of tries. "I'm not going to leave you, ever. You'll always be in my heart. No matter what happens at sea I'm not going to die. Do you know why? It's because my love for you is stronger than anything, so strong it would defeat death. Its you that makes me want to work hard at sea. It's like in that story Hanamaru chan asked you to read, death isn't going to defeat a determined person that easily. I'll always come back to you no matter what. Nothing is going to separate us that easily." You took Riko's hand in hers placing a kiss on it. "It's a sailor's promise."

"You chan…" Riko was dumbfounded by the passionate speech. It made her feel a bit better than before. You's eyes were filled with genuine love and care for her. You was so happy she fell in love with such a beautiful woman. She definitely needed to propose to her. She began to close the distance between them. Oh, had it been ages since they had kissed.

"Hey do you two want some mikan pie?" a voice from next door yelled just as their lips were about to touch. "CHIKA CHAN!" great way to spoil the mood.

* * *

She had been called for some help by one of her favourite underclassmen when she was in high school, Ruby the next day. They were at the cafe along with Chika. It was similar to those CYaRon meets they'd have when they were school idols just that now instead of worrying about one's costumes or the lyrics they had another problem at hand.

"So you don't know how to propose to Riko chan?" You hummed in response as her head laid on the table over the book she was sketching Kanan's tux on. "Why not read some of those weird books Riko chan reads?" Ruby suggested as she sketched intensely in her sketchbook. "I did when she fell asleep yesterday. But…"

"But what You chan?" Chika asked. "I don't have that much money! Everything is so grand and I want everything to be perfect." You clenched her head with frustration. "Umm… you could ask Mari chan for help." Ruby suggested.

"She's preparing for her wedding."

"Why not ask her how would she like to be proposed?" Chika smiled, proud of her idea. "I think it would be a bit to obvious." You chuckled. It was more of a desperate final option one would take.

Everyone sat there silently, the only sounds coming from them was the scratching of the pencil on the piece of paper. "I got it!" Chika yelled as she stood up from her chair that fell backwards onto the floor. Ruby squeaked, startled, throwing the pencil in her hand. Everyone present in the cafe to give them weird looks. "Search for the odd one out!"

"Huh?"

"Most of them are might be like you said and she may like them a lot, but if you were to give her something she least expected she may be surprised."

"Would she like it?"

"I think so. She's kind of a hopeless romantic." You could agree with that. Now all she needed to do was find something a bit different. Something Riko would not expect in her usual fantasies. Ruby extended her book out in triumph. "I finished Mari chan's wedding dress' sketch. How is it?"

You could only be astounded at the moment. The dress Ruby had designed was beautiful. Sure Ruby had barely any time between college(even if it was a college of fashion she had her own share of work from there) and this but still it was breathtakingly beautiful. You felt a bit guilty for not helping the younger girl much yet she was proud of her creation. You made a mental note to help her bring this beauty into existence. "It's amazing." You said breathlessly, followed by Chika who also said the same. "Oh and You chan," You looked up from the notebook that was placed on the table. "Ganbaruby!"

* * *

You looked at her phone for the billionth time. Her girlfriend had promised to call her once she came back from the house of the to-be-married heiress of the empire of hotels of the Ohara family. Mari had called her to help with the preparations along with Yoshiko. You knew that it would take some time, but she couldn't help but long for the girl to call soon. She had come back from the cafe a bit earlier than expected and now You was suffering.

She could use this time to find the perfect place and time to propose but she still had no clue even after that talk. She researched by going to the bookstore and searching for her favorite artists but none of them helped her except for one. The couple was stargazing when one of them proposed and then kissed. It was simple but You wanted to do more she wanted to show how much she loved Riko but would that just be enough?

All she wanted was to keep Riko happy, but what would her girlfriend like? "You chan," a voice broke her from her reverie, "do you want to come fishing with me?" her father standing on the doorstep of her room asked. "No, I pass." it was unlike You to pass off a fishing trip but she was too eager to spend time with her girlfriend that she decided to say so. "Don't wreck your brain much. It'll come to you." her father said. "Let's go for some fishing c'mon."

She was forcibly dragged out by her father but thankfully because of this small trip she had gotten a brilliant idea. "Papa, do you mind if I borrow the motor boat for something tonight?"

Thank god Riko hadn't still called her yet.

* * *

She looked at herself nervously for the umpteenth time. Was she wearing the correct clothes for the occasion? Was everything a bit to grand or had she underdressed? Would the weather also play in their favour? Many question swirled in her anxious head as she stood in front of the Sakurauchi household waiting for her soon-to-be fiance(hopefully) to arrive at the doorstep. She straightened her suit once again and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it one last time as she heard the door click open to find her girlfriend standing there ever so beautifully.

She was wearing a long flowing dress that ended at her knees. It was of a sakura pink colour that was simple yet elegant and hugged her body in the perfect places, showing off her curves. She had worn a bit of makeup, amplifying her facial features. She was stunning. You couldn't form any words. Her brain had short circuited."You look stunning Riko chan." You managed to say. "Ah You chan I'm just my normal self." Riko said placing her hand on You's extends one, "You look handsome."

You gave Riko's knuckles a tender kiss before asking her to follow. They walked hand in hand, You ignoring Riko's questions based on what they were going. They reached the docks, You leading to her to her father's motor boat decked up for the occasion. That pretty much meant it was clean as she possibly could keep it but that was for much later. Before that was a bigger surprise that she had in store for Riko. A table was laid out for two on the dock, courtesy of the Tochiman ryokan because Chika insisted she would help her. That also meant giving away some furniture for the big event and becoming their server for the night along with Ruby. A candle glowed illuminating the table. It was romantic enough, hopefully.

"You chan, what is this…?" Riko stood in her tracks dumbfounded. "Our date." You grinned, rushing them to the table. She pulled out the chair for Riko to sit on after all it was gentlemanly and chivalrous to do so. Riko thanked her and You made her way to her seat.

They looked at each other lovingly, or least they did till someone cleared their throat. "I'm Chikasuke and this is Rubort. We'll be your servers tonight." Chika-no, Chikasuke said proudly, twisting her fake mustache that barely stuck to her face. "P-please be patient as we bring your food." Rubort said, mouthing a ganbaruby to You and with that the two left to retrieve their food.

Dinner was full of happy banter along with a side of flirting. You tried to calm her nerves. She was getting nervous yet excited as time passed by. She couldn't help but drop hints as she talked with Riko, earning slightly confused looks from her. But some of Riko's expressions were worth remembering forever. Like the look on her face when Rubort placed the main dish, You's handmade yakisoba with the words, "I ❤ U" written with sauce. You had made it herself full of love and affection.

After the wonderful dinner, You had led Riko to the boat for a ride. From, behind Riko, Chikasuke gave her a thumbs up and Rubort gave her a ganbaruby. She gave them a wide smile, thanking them. With that, You wore her captain's cap, the very one her father gave her when she was young. She was the captain of this small boat and hopefully things would work in her favour. Who knew the outcome? The seas were unpredictable after all. "Are you ready my love?" You asked to which Riko hummed in response. "Yousoro!", with a pull of the ripcord, the engine rumbled to life. You took her place at the steering wheel driving away into the sea to the perfect place in her mind.

She stopped the boat in the middle of nowhere. Far from the shore but not to far out unit the sea. in the middle of the sea, far enough from the shore but not far enough to go astray in the vast sea. You switched the engine off taking her place by Riko's side, wrapping her arm around Rko's waist and resting her head on Riko's shoulder. "You chan, why here?"

"I thought it would be a nice place to hangout with each other.".

"Hmm, it is…" Riko smiled slipping her arm around You. The two stayed like that watching the starry sky, in each other's warmth. They were happy in their place of solitude and happiness. There was just no need to talk. Staying in each others warmth was bliss. You wanted to protect this. "You chan, the moon is beautiful isn't it?" Riko said pulling You closer to her. "It is." You blushed, turning to look at Riko. She couldn't begin to describe how much she loved her.

You took a deep breath before kneeling in front of Riko, not once moving her gaze away from Riko. "Riko chan, you came here as a transfer student to get away from your fear. I hadn't liked you much then but who knew I would fall head over heels for you a few months later. Since then we have been dating. I love you Riko chan. I love you so much now I can't begin to imagine what I'd do without you." Riko looked at her shocked.

You pulled out a small box from her pocket, opening it revealing a silver ring. A silver ring with a blue and pink gemstone, fused together embedded within it. The words, "To my darling first mate…", in cursive was carved on the ring. Riko was near tears."Will you be my first mate?" You's face was red, not only because she said everything in one breath. You clamped her eyes shut. The quietness, except for the waves hitting the sides of the boat, was stressing her out. "Yes!" Riko repeated again and again, hugging You tightly. You let out a relieved laugh as Riko cried tears of happiness.

Riko released You and outstretched her fingers. You slid the ring onto Riko's beautiful ring finger. She then got up onto her feet, looking at Riko, eye to eye. There was only love floating around in the atmosphere as they kissed under the moon and stars.

They had a lot in store for them in the future but now they were going to face them head on, full steam ahead together taking one step at a time.


End file.
